


Encore

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Idiots in Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Tim can't wait to fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You had gone to watch Tim in the closing night of What About Dick? After a night of sexual tension you can't wait to get at each other upon your return home. Shameless smut really.





	Encore

You were sitting offstage watching your darling Tim on the final show of the four day run of Eric Idle's What About Dick? and you were laughing so hard your face was actually beginning to hurt. It was all so witty, most of all the single and double entendrés, and the whole cast was just fantastic. The audience were loving it too you surmised, judging by their reactions. Tim looked absolutely exquisite in his pinstripe suit and with his reading glasses perched on his adorable little nose you thought he looked extremely distinguished. He was debonair and dashing and so handsome. His salt and pepper hair gave him an air of refinement and his sexy little silver beard made you so hot as you were reminded of how softly it whispered on your skin as he mouthed his way all over you when you were in bed together. 

You had been with Tim for a few years now but the spark between you had never dwindled. You were a perfect match. You fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and you completed one another. Tim was twice your age but you both felt that age was just a number. It was inconsequential. All that mattered was that you loved each other and you made one another so happy. Tim was the light in your life and he adored you. He was always showering you with affection. His hugs were healing and his arms comforting, his kisses could be both tender and exceptionally arousing, and the passionate way he made love to you had you positively crying out with ecstasy. 

Tim was your soulmate. Something which had lain unknowingly dormant inside you had been awoken since his arrival in your life. You had never loved anyone the way you loved Tim. He made you feel like you mattered in the manner with which he treated you like his queen, his special girl. He had also broadened your mind when it came to sex. Tim was extremely liberally minded with regards to kinks and things which turned him on. He had brought out your adventurous side and you found that you liked roleplay and dirty talk among other things. Tim's deliciously sinful voice purring all sorts of profanity as he thrust himself inside you sent you reeling into hitherto unknown levels of satisfaction. Tim certainly knew how to please a woman and you loved how he teased and tantalised you to the point of madness, before finally giving you what you desired most of all. 

 

"What is a vibrator doing inside a piano?!"

You heard Tim drawl, his delectable accent positively caressing every word as they fell from his luscious lips. Never had the word "piano" sounded so...erotic. You unconsciously squeezed your thighs together. His seductive baritone did unspeakable things to you. The mention of a vibrator made you smile to yourself as you recalled the wonderful night which had transpired after Tim had suggested using one for the first time. 

 

The show was coming to an end and you were looking forward to having dinner with Tim and the rest of the cast afterwards. The standing ovation and tumultuous applause which was occurring as Tim made his bow were causing you to tear up. You were so proud of him. The curtain came down for the last time and everyone was hugging and shaking hands as you stood watching Tim, your heart thumping hard in your chest, your tears of happiness escaping to trickle down your cheeks. Tim clapped Eddie on the back and he came towards you with his trademark killer smile on show. You were grinning too as he reached you and hugged you so tightly, inhaling your scent. 

Tim pressed his lips against yours, pulling away with a loud "mwah!".

"You were so amazing! I loved it!"

You said excitedly as Tim released you. 

"Thank you darling but really it's all Eric. I'm simply reading his words."

Tim replied quietly. He was always so polite and humble and you loved him for it, however you felt that he ought to give himself more credit. 

"Honey, you were superb. My favourite part was when you said 'I'd love a weekend of Dick!' That was so funny!"

You giggled madly at the double entendré. 

Tim chuckled softly,

"Yeah I had to take a steadying breath before that came out of my mouth!"

He told you, grinning. Lacing his fingers with yours, he kissed you on the cheek as you both headed to his dressing room so he could change for dinner. 

 

You walked down the corridor which was teeming with crew members and stage hands as well as some of the other cast members, who all greeted you both as you passed. 

 

Tim closed the door behind him, exhaling. Tim was such a people person and he loved to be around others, but you could see that he was glad to get away for a short time. 

"Are you okay Tim?"

You asked him as you regarded him leaning against the door. 

"I'm fine darling. Honestly. I just wanted a few minutes of quiet with you, that's all. Come here,"

He said, holding out his arms. You closed the distance and he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you softly. Your eyelids fluttered closed and you sighed as Tim's impossibly full lips caressed yours before his tongue ran along the seam of yours. Tim guided you to rest against the wall next to the door and you opened your mouth, allowing his eager tongue to explore. He pressed his body into you, his hands making their way into your hair. Your arms were around Tim's back, pulling him closer to you as he hungrily devoured your mouth. 

Tim drew away panting. He smiled and you thought he looked so beautiful. He pecked your lips with a few lingering kisses before giving you an Eskimo kiss, you giggling at his playfulness. Tim removed his weight from you a little, his hands cupping your face before he laid his forehead against yours.

"I love you darling,"

He murmured, locking eyes with you. You smiled softly.

"I love you too Tim. So much,"

You whispered in reply. Carding your fingers through his soft curls, you tilted your head and your lips met again amidst breathy pants as the intensity of the kiss increased. You felt your stomach clench and your head emptied of all thought as Tim began to trace featherlight kisses along your jawline before moving down the column of your throat, you quietly gasping at the wondrous sensation his actions were eliciting. Your hands moved down Tim's back to cup his ass and your breath caught in your throat as you felt his cock begin to stir against your thigh. 

"Tim…"

You whispered hoarsely, biting your lip and closing your eyes as he sucked the juncture between your neck and shoulder,

"Tim!"

You gasped,

"We don't have time for this now,"

You continued as you asked yourself exactly why you wanted him to stop. 

"Uuugh, Tim come on. I can't believe I'm saying...ohhhh..."

Tim began to nuzzle your neck while sliding a thigh between your legs parting them, cutting you off mid protestation. 

You lost your train of thought as Tim palmed your breasts, his hands kneading your flesh, fingers pinching your pebbled nipples. A surge of desire ran the length of your spine and your head fell back against the wall as you surrendered to Tim's insistent caresses. You gripped his hair hard as his mouth moved over your shoulders and down to trace the line of your clavicle with his tongue. Tim's thigh against your pussy made it tingle pleasantly and you felt yourself begin to dampen your panties as your arousal swelled within you. Tim's touch never failed to render you incoherent and tonight was no different. By the time his mouth reached the top of your breasts you had completely forgotten what you had been trying to say, the only thing you were conscious of was his lust-fuelled ministrations and they were driving you crazy. 

Tim's hot breath on your neck as he panted softly made you shiver, your hands sliding under his jacket to roam his back. 

"I need you so bad babygirl,"

He murmured against your skin, letting out a low groan as you raked your nails the length of his back.

Tim took a step away from you and shucked off his jacket and your hands were undoing his shirt buttons after having already removed his tie, when a knock at the door made you freeze.

"Tim?"

A female voice called through the door,

"Are you ready to go?"

Tracey, you thought and you suddenly remembered you had dinner reservations. 

"Tim? Are you there?"

She continued, knocking once more. Tim cleared his throat.

"Ahem...Yes Tracey, I'm...we're...fine. We'll be right out,"

He called in as natural a voice as he could manage, 

"We're...that is to say I...am just getting undr... I mean changed!"

Tim closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he heard how it all sounded. You put a hand over your mouth to stifle a giggle at how flustered he seemed. Tim was never anything but cool and collected but right now he looked like a little schoolboy who'd been caught getting into mischief. 

"I'm ravenous! Come on!"

She exclaimed. Tim chuckled in spite of himself. 

"Give me just a minute!"

He replied.

"I'm coming!"

You heard Tracey laugh on the other side of the door as she headed back up the corridor. 

"I guess we'll have to save this for later,"

Tim said as he removed his shirt and pressed his hand against his hardening cock in an attempt to calm it, sucking air in through his teeth at the feeling before removing his pants. He went to the little wardrobe to pick out his deep blue suit, crisp white button down and red tie as you found the mirror and made yourself presentable again, fluffing your hair and reapplying your lipstick. 

Just as you spritzed some perfume on your pulse points, you saw Tim in the mirror as he stood behind you, straightening the knot in his tie and attaching his cufflinks. His mostly unflappable composure had returned it seemed as he ran a hand through his hair to remove the evidence of the presence of your hands minutes before and he used his fingers to smooth down his perfectly trimmed beard and mustache, catching your eye and grinning. Tim leaned over you as you sat putting your things back into your bag, his hands sliding down from your shoulders to clasp loosely around your neck. He put his head next to yours and gently kissed you on the cheek. 

"Come on darling, we'd better go before the big vein in Tracey's head pops,"

He chuckled, winking at your reflection. You huffed a little laugh and stood up. Tim took your hand and led the way to the parking lot. Yours was the only car which was still there. Evidently everyone else had gotten tired of waiting and headed to the restaurant. 

You both slid into the back of the car and since the restaurant was only a short ride away, you were there in no time at all. Tim clasped your hand as you entered and you headed straight for the huge table which had been reserved at the back for your party. Everyone was chatting and laughing and there were more than a few chuckles when you arrived. Evidently Tracey had told everyone what she had suspected. Tim pulled out the seat next to Eddie for you to sit before taking his own next to you. Tracey raised an eyebrow at Tim, who shot her a look of innocence.

"What?"

He asked in an unnaturally high voice. 

"I see Tim managed to put you down after all, dear,"

She replied in a fantastic imitation of Aunt Maggie, a smirk creeping onto her face as she turned to you and you felt your cheeks flush. 

"I am capable of controlling myself you know,"

Tim quipped and Tracey began to laugh good naturedly, while raising another eyebrow as if to say she wasn't quite sure that it was true.

"Well, most of the time…"

He added quietly with a ghost of a smirk on his lips. Tim squeezed your thigh gently in silent assurance that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. You appreciated the gesture however the skin he had touched now felt as though it were aflame. To distract yourself you took a sip of water.

Dinner was fun despite your awkwardness in the beginning. Everyone was so nice and you'd had an interesting conversation with Eddie after you told him how much you loved his nail polish. You thought it was fantastic how he was so comfortable being unashamedly himself. 

The plates had been cleared away and people had naturally formed small groups around the table, the laughter a little louder than before now that there had been more than a few libations consumed by you all. Tim, Eddie and yourself sat around one corner of the table sipping the most delicious red wine you'd ever tasted. Tim was making your skin tingle as his warm palm slid up and down your thigh unseen under the table as he told Eddie about his latest project. 

"So, I've got a few weeks off now before we start shooting in New York. I'm looking forward to having some down time with this beautiful lady,"

Tim said, squeezing your thigh as he turned to look at you, his expression making you smile. Eddie was smiling too. 

"That's great. Nothing like a few weeks with no deadlines or the pressure of time,"

Eddie replied. Tim nodded, pouring you all more wine. Just then there was a loud exchange coming from the other end of the table.

"Eddie! Come here, you need to settle a score between Jane and I,"

Sophie called from where she sat with Jane, Jim and Eric. 

"Excuse me for a moment,"

Eddie said quietly as he got up,taking his wine, and took a seat next to Jim. 

"What seems to be the issue ladies?"

You heard him ask as you turned your attention to Tim. He took your hand and kissed your knuckles. 

"What was that for?"

You asked, and you felt an excited little jolt in your solar plexus. 

"Do I need a reason? I was just thinking how unbelievably beautiful you look, darling,"

He replied, smiling as he dropped your hand and cupped your cheek, which had turned pink from your blush. 

"Thank you,"

You said quietly. Tim brought his face to yours and he kissed you tenderly. His lips lingered for so long, he seemed unwilling to part from you. Tim placed his hand high up your thigh, creeping under the skirt of your dress and moved his mouth next to your ear, his warm breath making you shiver. 

"I was also thinking about how I can't wait to take that dress off of you when we get home…"

He whispered in a low voice, dripping with arousal. You bit your lip to stop a moan from escaping as you felt Tim's fingers press against the damp lacy crotch of your panties as he planted a kiss on your neck before leaning back in his seat. Unsurprisingly, he looked remarkably unruffled despite your sexually charged exchange. How did he do that?! You glanced to the side and Tracey, who had been watching, winked before turning back to the conversation between Billy and Russell. 

Tim's increasingly bold touches due to the consumption of alcohol were leaving you thrumming with want. You could barely keep track of the conversations going on; his hand wandered almost as much as your mind did with regards to what the early hours of the morning may hold after you got home. 

After the drinks were finished, the check was settled and everyone began making moves to leave, collecting jackets and bags. It took rather a long time for everyone to say goodbye and give farewell hugs but finally Tim opened the door to your car as he waved off Billy before sliding in next to you. He shut the door and leaned back against the seat with a sigh. 

"Home it is,"

He said quietly with an air of relief. It had been a long day. 

"Did you have fun today darling?"

He asked as he took your hand 

"Yes I did. I've had such a great time. The show was fantastic. And it was amazing meeting everyone. They're all so nice. I felt very welcome,"

You gushed, feeling more than a little merry due to the wine and the shock of the fresh air which had hit you as you left the restaurant. 

"They're a good bunch,"

Tim agreed,

"And they all thought you were just lovely," 

he added, smiling at you. You had been lucky to meet so many people in the business by attending events with Tim and by and large, everyone had been pleasant. You still found yourself a little starstruck when you were introduced to certain people whom you particularly admired, however Tim had such a calming influence that he made you relax around them. 

"And how could they not?"

Tim continued softly as he ran the backs of his fingers down your face. You smiled bashfully. 

"Do you know how pretty you are when you blush?"

He rumbled, causing your smile to widen. 

Tim leaned in and captured your lips, his tongue unhurriedly moving against yours, making you lightheaded. He pressed you into the back of the seat, his chest covering yours and you felt a shift in the atmosphere as your kiss became more fervent, almost desperate, the sound of your breathless panting mingling in the air. Tim's hand was running the length of the side of your thigh before slipping underneath to grip your butt. You looped your arms around Tim's neck, trying to pull him closer to you as you felt your heart race under his electrifying touch. 

As Tim's hands fondled every inch of you that they could reach, his mouth was marking your neck and shoulders, your wrap long since discarded on the seat behind you. All you could do was breathe heavily as he sucked and nipped at your fevered skin with unbridled voracity, his green eyes gleaming with pure want. You felt a fresh gush of moisture seeping into your panties when you slid your hand between your bodies and felt Tim's rigid cock. He groaned gutturally against you at the friction created by your palm and you squeezed, causing his breath to catch as he muttered a strangled

"fuuuck!" 

his eyes closing momentarily. Tim attacked your mouth again, bursting with an unquenchable need to taste you. He sucked your tongue so hard you yelped into his mouth before he released it to catch your bottom lip between his teeth, catching your lust heavy eyes with his heated gaze as he slowly drew his head back, your lip being pulled free. 

You gripped him to you by his lapels, unable to resist his kiss swollen lips for even a moment. Tim's hand found its way between your legs and he chuckled deeply with delectation as he found you sopping wet, his fingers pressing the soaked lace against your clit. 

You had to get out of this car; your lustfulness for Tim was reaching alarming proportions and you yearned to feel him inside you. 

Thankfully, as you took a breath, you felt the car come to a stop. The driver had already opened the door at Tim's side when you noticed that his face was smeared with your lipstick. You quickly ran a finger around your own lips, not that it would make what you had been up to any less apparent, owing to how dishevelled you both looked. Avoiding the driver's eyes, you nodded goodnight and allowed Tim to pull you by the hand inside the door of the house after he quickly unlocked it. 

You just had time to kick off your shoes before Tim pounced, pushing you against the heavy walnut door as unadulterated desire consumed him. His hands fumbled with his belt and fly, finally working them free and he unceremoniously shoved his pants and boxers off his hips before he hiked up your dress and deftly pulled down your panties. Using an arm to raise your thigh, he pulled your panty leg off over your ankle. He used his free hand to position himself before he smoothly slid inside you with a groan, his forehead against your shoulder as you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

Gripping under your butt, Tim began to move his hips in long, frictionless strokes, each one forcing a moan of pleasure from your open mouth. You tightened your legs, craving him to reach deeper inside you, to stretch you even more fully than he was already. You muttered how good he felt inside you as he fucked you harder against the door, growling with rapturous exhilaration. A few strokes more and you were on the edge before you exploded with a euphoric cry, your head thumping against the wood and your back arching as your walls clamped down on his throbbing cock. 

Tim's hips continued to piston themselves to yours and as your moans were replaced by a satisfied sigh, he pushed back against your weakened body and ejaculated deep inside you, growling his gratification. His hips slowed as he emptied himself completely before stopping and setting you down. You stood on unsteady legs, Tim leaning his weight on you, panting harshly as sweat beaded on his forehead. 

You wrapped your arms around him and he found your mouth, bestowing chaste kisses all over it as his lips curved into a contented smile. 

"God, I needed that!"

Tim chuckled quietly. 

"Me too. Your wandering hands saw to that."

He grinned in response.

"Are you complaining?"

He teased, raising one of his expressive eyebrows.

"What do you think?!"

You retorted with a smirk. Tim's grin widened. 

"And I didn't even get to take your dress off!"

He remarked with mock regret, which made you laugh.

"Well, there's still time for that, if you're up to it that is .."

You replied suggestively. Tim looked you in the eye, mischief appearing behind his own and he chortled filthily before he shot back,

"Questioning my endurance? Oh, babygirl you are gonna regret that…"

Pulling up his pants, Tim grinned madly and made his way to the bedroom. Hastily, you kicked off your panties and followed him


End file.
